Sex on the Beach
by CaseyIsMyValentine
Summary: Title is misleading, I know, but trust me, it's appropriate. Anywho, it's the Cammy wedding everyone wants but will never get. Sorry to be blunt. But I got it for you anyway.


**Note: I posted this story, along with the post-"note" at the end, on my blog like weeks and weeks ago. SO. Here it is, very delayed, here.**

_Sex on the Beach_  
>By: xxCammyLoverxx<p>

* * *

><p>I stare at myself in the mirror while my best friend, also the Maid of Honor, messes around with my hair.<p>

"God, Sammy, stop being so pretty!" she keeps squealing every time she has crimped another little piece of my hair.

"Are you going to put it up, or keep it down?" I ask, feeling it a little bit.

She brightens. "You're actually showing an interest! YES!"

"Up or down?" I ask again.

"What do you think? I think down, because up would make you look like you're trying too hard and believe me, your style is _not _'trying-too-hard'."

I grin a little. "Then, down it is."

She finishes fussing with my hair and then says "Stand up and take your clothes off. Like, now."

I get up and pull myself out of my sweatpants and tank-top. "Marissa, I really wish I, being the bride and all, you know, had been able to see the dress _before _the wedding day?"

She swats around a little and then snaps, "Sammy! We made a deal, remember? You get to pick the location and theme, and I pick the dress, as long as it's suitable to the theme."

I nod, my face a little grim. "Right, I know. I'm just nervous about what you, Yolanda, and Lana could have concocted without my consent."

She grins evilly. "And Heather."

I smirk, "Right, I forgot Heather. Where is she, anyway?"

"Roaming around, making sure no one messes up anything."

Just then the door bursts open and my auburn-haired, sun-kissed skinned, green-dress-clad almost-sister-in-law-to-be stepped into the room, raising a bunch of shopping bags high.

"Sammy!" she screeches and rushes to me, crushing me in a huge hug.

I pullback and cough, "I'm…kinda…naked."

"WHO CARES! You're getting married!" she looks amazing in her short, forest-green bridesmaid dress. So does Marissa. Heather recently dyed her hair a dark red that shines in the sunlight. I was slightly jealous by her amazing beauty, until I was comforted by the fact that I was in love with her brother ,therefore ensuring that Heather would never serve as any form of competition tome.

"Did you get a tan? You look great." she smiles and hands me the bags."These are from Candi."

I almost choke. "I thought your mom was still stuck on the 'I hate Sammy for no reason' thing."

She rolls her eyes. "Stupid, stupid Samantha. You're getting married to my brother and I'm a bridesmaid. My mom has developed a seedling of respect for you, you know."

I laugh a little. "When? In between the time she told me my hair was stringy and I was malnourished at my own bachelorette party? That _you _threw for me?"

Heather laughs, too. "Maybe."

"NOW FOR THE DRESS." Marissa dramatically swings around as she opens the closet of the room we were using as my "dressing room" and pulls out a dress covered in white plastic. She carefully slides the plastic off the hanger and there, hanging before me, is a dress even _I _have to admit awes me so much with it's beauty that I want to wear it.

And trust me, I rarely let a dress touch _this _body.

The dress is short, obviously because of the theme and setting of the wedding I chose. It ends mid-thigh and is white and gauzy. No, wait. "White-and-gauzy" isn't a fair way to describe it. It's simply white, with no sparkles whatsoever. The skirt part is simple and pencil-lined, and it wraps around the whole sleeveless dress like a bandage.

It's simple. It's clean and pure. It's not too fancy. Not frilly or long, or overly girly. For me, for this moment, it's

"You like it? I thought it suited you." Marissa says, noticing my expression.

"It's awesome." I smile. "None of those sparkly-necklines, frills, anything too extreme."

"Best of all," she smirks. "No lace."

I light up. "You remembered the strict no-lace rule I told you in sophomore year!"

We crackup because really, what kind of best friend remembers that?

Her face suddenly melts away, the smile. "You know, you still have to wear _some _lace."

"Uh…gloves?"

_"_No, stupid." she gestures toward Heather's other bags.

I see the pink Victoria's Secret plastic bag dangling from Heather's skinny wrist and gulp.

"Uh…pass." I cough out.

Marissa's eyes widen. "Are you crazy? Casey probably has the honeymoon location all planned out and booked or whatever he's planning, and all you can think of is _yourself_?"

I cough again, my face turning red. "Can we not discuss this?"

Her face becomes grim and so does Heather.

Heather tries to more stabbing approach. "Sammy, listen up. You have about 5 hours until the time comes. By then, you'll be married, and have the ring, and everything will be over except for the last delicious part of your wedding day…"

I throw my hands up."Can we NOT use the word 'delicious' while talking about this!"

"DELICIOUS." Marissa snaps. "Now, listen to me and Heather. You must wear the contents of this bag. You have 2 choices to choose from, no exceptions. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you to wear…"

She looked down at what I had on at the moment in mock-horror. "THAT. On your honeymoon."

"What's wrong with this?" I cross my arms over my plain black bra.

"It's plain, boring, and too covering."

I throw my sweatpants at her face. "YOU'RE too covering!" I complain.

Heather dumps the terrifying contents of the bags at my feet. "You have exactly 3minutes to choose. 180 seconds."

That really puts pressure on me, considering I'm practically naked in a room of 2girls who are mind-set into getting me into lacy under…garments.

There's one very revealing, white blue lacy one.

And then there is a light blue lacy one. Very, very light blue.

My face grims out. "Gee, thanks for the vagrant color selection."

They both laugh. "Uh, anything brighter or darker than this would show through your dress."

"You really thought of everything, didn't you both?" I snatch the baby blue pair. "Turn away while I change."

"What are you, 12?" they both turn the other way as I quickly switch in and out of the undergarments.

"No, I'm 21 and proud."

"And _young."_Heather snickers.

I glare at them as they turn back. "Tell that to your brother, who's the one who proposed to _me, _remember?"

"Yeah, and she's almost 22." Marissa slides the dress off the hanger.

"Yeah ,she's 22 in 9 months." Heather snickers.

I take the dress carefully from Marissa and she unzips the back. I slide in and can feel it wrapping around me.

"Dang, it's tight."

"It _is _a bandage dress." she zips me up and I turn to the body-length mirror she had propped up against the wall.

I admit, I looked good for once.

My skin looked brown, tan, and shiny. It popped against the white dress. I hadn't even needed to get a tan, Marissa just made me sit outside in the sunlight ALL freaking day the other day, turning my body periodically.

Also, my hair, slightly crimped, looking nice and wind-blown against my bare, brown shoulders and white torso. My green eyes looked greener against all the neutral colors on me. My shoes were…nothing.

I was going barefoot.

Have you figured out where it is, now?

Marissa puts her hand on my shoulders. "Your mom wants to speak to you alone, alright?" and at that, she and Heather leave the room and Lana enters.

I turn and face my mother, who looks beautiful in a flowery pink sundress. I still can't believe that it's okay with her that I'm marrying her ex's son. I mean, she and Warren had a great relationship, one of Lana's best, and Warren suddenly broke it off for some reasons only known to the two. Casey and I didn't want to dig too deep in fear that we'd make things worse…for us, or for them.

Lana is smiling, but her eyes tell another story. She had been crying.

"Have you been crying? Why have you been crying?" I asked, going over to her.

She shakes her head, "It doesn't matter. I just wanted to come in here and wish you luck…congratulate you…tell you how beautiful you look."

I blush. I had never gotten so many compliments from Lana at once. "Thanks. Really, mom. Thanks."

She shrugs and looked me up and down. "I admit, this is not the wedding I had envisioned you would have thrown."

"What did you envision?"

"A rock concert?" she laughs and I laugh with her because to be honest, this wedding was far classier than a true-blue Sammy-Keyes-Wedding would have been. But since Lana, Heather, Marissa, Casey, and everyone else had contributed to decorations, design, outfits, invitations, everything, the wedding had turned out kind of…nice. Normal? Still, I know it's not entirely me, but I like the setup so far.

What matters more to me than _me, _is everyone I care about.

It sounds cheesy, but this wedding feels like ALL of our wedding, not just mine. That's why I like it so much. Well, so far, is all I can say.

Suddenly Lana says, "I'm, uh…proud of you. Your, uh…father would be, too."

All the blood in my body freezes for a moment. I nod stiffly. My dad. I don't want to even think about him on my wedding day.

"Well, it's about time you go out there." Lana smiles big."I'm ready to walk you down the aisle."

I grin at her. "Untraditional, mom. You walking me down the aisle."

She rolls her eyes. "I don't remember the last time me and you were ever traditional, Samantha." she hands me the bouquet.

The walk down the aisle is actually happy. I say this because for those of you who have seen Breaking Dawn (Marissa dragged me to it, okay?) you'd know that Bella's expression when she walked down the aisle was not that of a girl who was inches away from marrying the love of her life. It was the expression of a girl who thought she was marrying an alligator, that's how horribly horrible her expression was.

But my walk down the aisle was okay, because I liked the salty sea-breeze, I loved the Pacific Ocean glistening in the background, I loved my bare feet against the warm, ticklish sand, I loved the guests who had attended (not that many people, but still, everyone here was a friend in some sort, even from long, long ago. Marissa tracked down Gina, Tony, Andre…) and of course, Grams, who was sitting by Hudson, holding his hand, and weeping and sniffing into a tissue. Grams and Hudson never did get married, but they still are good friends.

The thing that I loved most of all about the walk down the aisle was Casey.

At first I was too mesmerized with the people around me, the beauty environment, the "Everyone is here for ME!" feeling, the queasiness inside my stomach….but then about halfway down the aisle I look up and see him.

He's standing there, and it reminds me of the day we first kissed. When I had ran up the steps and looked up to see him standing there with my shoes. That was on a wedding day of its own…

Looking up and seeing him, I swear, my insides just melted. I wanted to run the rest of the way but knew I wasn't supposed to. I knew Marissa was drilling her eyes into my back screeching; _Don't ruin your perfect day! _to me.

I couldn't help it. The last few steps, I kind of fast-walked-ran to the podium.

Casey was there, and I felt bad that he was in a tux when I was in a dress. The weather wasn't too hot, though, so that made me feel better about the situation.

I'm going to skip over the whole "I do" part only because you all know how it goes. We say I Do and then kiss and everyone cheers.

After the wedding was the wedding reception. This was the part I was looking forward to, only because I could just envision a perfect wedding on a beach.

Everyone urged us to do a first dance but we both refused, because honestly, Casey and I have both been terrible dancers since the day we met.

Which was a long time ago.

At one point, the song "What Is Love" by Haddaway starts playing.

Billy Pratt, Casey's Best Man runs up to me and grabs me by my bandage-wrapped white waist and puts me on his shoulders. Then, he sings along.

"WHAT IS LOVE? BABY, DON'T HURT ME. DON'T HURT ME…NO MORE!"

Billy is engaged to Marissa, and Marissa swears it was his idea, but I know for a fact that she was the one who kept "insinuating" the fact that she wanted him to propose, so he eventually did. But I know the feeling was mutual.

"Oh, I don't know why you're not there, I give you my love but you don't care, so what is right and what is wrong…GIVE ME A SIIGGGNN!" Billy being his usual crazy-Billy, as he always has been and always will be.

After that, the song played.

Our song.

"Waitin' for Rain to Fall" by Darren Cole and the Troublemakers.

Immediately people get together with another guy or girl and start slow dancing, but I bite my lip and look at Casey, wondering if this was his doing.

He smiles and holds his hand out. "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

The familiar line brought shivers up and down my spine- reminding me of the first time he and I had ever shared a real "dance" together.

As I let him put his hands gently on my waist and pull me close to him, I feel my skin get warmer. Was I seriously blushing? I just married the guy.

I rest my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck. I am significantly shorter than him, I reach only to his cheek. I stand on my tiptoes to try and be more eye-to-eye, but he eases that difficulty by lifting me up by the waist so I am standing on tip-toes, but with no effort at all.

The guitar opening ends and melds into the first verse of the song (**Note: Guys, I'm going to use the version I wrote, it's the only real **_**song**_** version someone has put out there…so I'm using the whole version I wrote myself).**

Casey sings along softly. I don't mean to sound cheesy or cliché, but at this moment it feels like we're the only people on the beach. In the world.

"Sitting on the edge of the road, there seems to be nowhere to go. Nowhere to stand, no place to call home…You won't have to face it alone." he sings and I nearly melt. I love him.

"The clouds are darker as the minutes pass by. Where are all those tears of the sky? I know you've been through it all, and someday, the sky's tears will fall."

Suddenly he begins to sing the chorus. It gives me goose bumps, in the good way. It reminds me of everything we've had to go through to actually be here. Right now. Like this. Who would think? Not me…it's all too good to be true.

"Maybe it been hard on you, pushed against the wall. But there's no need to close your eyes, waitin' for rain to fall. Maybe it's been difficult, trying to hear the sky call. But there's still time to realize when you're waitin' for rain to fall."

Then, he does the same exact thing he did at the Farewell Dance. He pulls me back and just looks into my eyes.

His brown eyes. So chocolatey and amazing. I can't breathe anymore. Why is he so perfect? He's more perfect than any sparkling vampire ever will or can be. At this moment he kisses me, closing any small space we had left in between ourselves. I wrap my arms tighter around his neck, never wanting to let go. Never wanting to forget this totally un-me moment that is totally un-me, but still feels completely perfect, like it was fate…or something, that made it completely, well, _me._

I'm not making sense anymore. I lose my thought to the kiss. It tastes like the salty sea-air, like sunshine, like love.

Finally, after the song finishes, the old 60's song "My Boyfriend's Back" starts up.

I excuse myself from him to cool off. I go over to my other best friends and bridesmaids.

Holly, Dot, Marissa (obviously, Maid of Honor), Heather (long story, but we're close now), Katie, Fae, and Nora. I became friends with Katie, Fae, and Nora in high school and now we're all really close.

Fae looks good in her bridesmaid dress. "SAMMY! You and Casey! Dear Jesus!"

I blush."Stop."

"No, no," Marissa, the pack leader says, her hands going here and there. Drunk? Maybe or maybe not. "YOU, SAMMY, AND CASEY ACOSTA. MAKE THE MOST AMAZINGCOUPLE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" she says this very, very loud.

Yes, she's drunk.

"Stop drinking!" I hiss. "So you don't say anything embarrassing during the toasts…mainly to embarrass yourself!"

Then, came the time for the toasts.

"SAMMY-KEYESTA ACOSTA IS PRETTY HOT TODAY." was the first line in Billy Pratt's toast. "And so is Casey Acosta, don't you say so, all you ladies? Take a good look, but not too long because he's TAKEN!"

Either he's drunk, or just Billy being Billy. I smack my forehead. Casey, who is now sitting next to me at one of the tables set up, does the same thing and gives me a look. I laugh out loud.

"When I first met Sammy Keyes, I was pretty much an asshole to her." Billy says, getting a little serious. "But then, we all made up once I kissed the codfish." he winks at Heather, who doesn't even flinch. She just waves it away dismissively, good-naturedly.

Billy continues, "But the main point is, Casey. Casey's been my best friend for forever. Let's see…since we were tiny babies, still in our mothers' fetuses! Telepathy, people. Also, when we were teeny little babies, little peas stuck in our pods! We did everything together. We played together, ate the same type of applesauce, were on the same t-ball team. We even peed together."

People groaned at Billy's lame attempt at a joke.

Casey mouthed, "Eff you." to Billy.

After Billy's embarrassing toast, it's time for Marissa's. She's sobered up a teensy bit…it seems.

"Sammy, I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! You're so amazing, you're the best friend I ever had, you helped me through everything and all the hard times and you and Casey will live happily ever after and have a baby named Marissa, okay! I LOOOOOVEYOU!"

Okay, maybe she was a bit more drunk than I thought. Oh well, at least her toast had some thought in it, even though it was a bit hyper.

After everyone else's toast was time for Casey's toast.

Oh, jeez.

He gives me this secretive smile which scares me a lot as he gets up. "I know that everything I need to say to Sammy, I've said to her before…" Casey begins."And yes, everyone knows that Darren Cole song was requested specifically by me. I guess all I want to say, is I can't believe I fell in love with a troublemaker." Then he winks and me and gets off stage.

Okay, I admit. His short speech was totally epic. I grin at him when he sits back down."Nice." I whisper.

"Oh, be quiet."

Eventually the party dies down. Late at night, and even the beautiful beach isn't enough to keep people awake. Everyone is tired as hell, and begin to leave.

Everyone but me and Casey.

Casey? I don't know his reasoning. I can only speak for myself-I was nervous.

I go over to Marissa as guests are leaving, grabbing last bites of food, I keep waving to people. "Marissa! I can't do this."

She blinks at me. "Are you crazy? If I were you, I'd be so excited! You're about tolose your virginity, Sammy."

"Stop!" I put my hands up. "I still feel like an immature18-year-old, okay? I still feel like a teenager. I feel married, but not like….you know! I can't do it."

"Oh, get a grip." is her last words to me. She hugs me and smiles and I no she doesn't need so say more.

Only my closest friends and family (and Casey's) stay behind to watch us drive off.

This isembarrassing. I'm tired of all the attention. I just want to go home…and sleep…alone. Or maybe, with Casey beside me. But SLEEP sleep, like _Zzzzzzz _sleep. Not any other type of sleep. My stomach fills with butterflies.

I get into his car, I'm still in my white dress. Since the dress wasn't way too fancy to begin with, Marissa didn't find it necessary for me to change into a new one. She knew one dress for a night was enough for me. Besides, I actually really like this white dress. It's simple and easygoing.

Casey gets into the car and everyone cheers as we drive off.

I'm silent for at least 5 minutes, we both are. Maybe we're both taking it all in. Soaking the whole night in.

Finally, he says, with his eyes still glued to the road taking me God-knows-where, "Did I mention you looked freaking beautiful tonight?"

Such gentleman, he is. Still not swearing in front of me.

I blush."Thanks…You look…good, too."

He smiles, but doesn't say anything.

Finally, he asks, "So, you really like beaches, don't you, Troublemaker?"

I laugh."Yeah, you can say that. But I guess I'm kind of glad I'm away from all that loud, music-filled partying. I need peace and quiet for a while."

"And you will get it, soon." he looks over at me for the first time in this car trip and smiles seductively.

"Stop that!" I wave my hand at him.

We play music in the car. Darren Cole, The Fray, Cold Play, My Chemical Romance, Tom Petty, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin. We sing along. Well, he does. Have I ever mentioned he's a great singer?

Finally, we arrive. Forty minutes later, we're finally here. Wherever here is.

"Where are we?"

He grins."A beach."

My eyes bug out. "Casey…!"

"But, I rented the whole beach out. And see that small wood cabin?"

"Um, yes."

"It's all ours for the night."

"Oh, god, Casey. You should have done something less extreme and grand."

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I like it!" I took in the beach. It was far from the other beach, far from civilization. No noise, only the ocean, the stars, and a cabin.

"And since I rented it out, no one will even be driving this way."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked as he looped an arm around my waist.

He looks down at me and comes in for a lingering, warm kiss. When he pulls away, he goes with a huge Cheshire-cat grin plastered on his gorgeous face, "Not be crude or anything, but ever heard of sex on the beach?"

* * *

><p><strong>NOTE FROM ME (this was the note on the end of the story when I posted it to<strong>** my blog a few weeks ago): **

Okay, guys. You can laugh, make fun, call it cheesy. I admit, it's mega-cheesy. Full of cheese. Cheesalicious. And duhhh, I'm not actually going to write the honeymoon part. I'm strictly PG, guys. Okay, fine, PG-13. But still, I hope you liked it. To be honest the story had no plot, no climax, or anything. I guess the climax was the very ending, where it all kinda ties together.

xxCammyLoverxx


End file.
